While cocyclic siloxanes are generally known in the prior art, the organofunctional cocyclic siloxanes of the present invention are not believed to be described in the literature.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,299,112 (Jan. 17, 1967), relates to certain dimethyl methyl polyether cocyclic siloxanes; U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,494 (Nov. 3, 1992) relates to certain dimethyl methyl higher alkylmethyl cocyclic siloxanes; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,955 (Mar. 7, 1995) relates to certain dimethyl methyl carbinol cocyclic siloxanes. In addition, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,160,494 and 5,395,955 also describe certain dimethyl methyl hydrogen cocyclic siloxanes. However, none of these patents describe either the (i) dialkyl, alkyl aminoalkyl cocyclic siloxane, or (ii) the dialkyl, alkyl carboxyalkyl cocyclic siloxane, of this invention.